tales_of_varisiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mokmurian
Mokmurian was a Stone Giant wizard, who rose to power among his people, and built an army with which he planned to invade Varisia. Mokmurian was under the sway of powerful Thassilonian magic, and was eventually slain in 4706 AR by the Sandpoint Five. Outcast Mokmurian was born as one of the worst things a Stone Giant can be- a runt. The physically weak find it difficult to survive among the Jotun, but among Stone Giants some are born 'touched by the spirits', giants who are physically small but have innate magical talent. These sorcerers are treated with great respect by their kin, and often hold religious positions within their tribes. Mokmurian, in an attempt to disguise his weakness, began to learn arcane magic from tomes he took from those wizards he killed in raids. Pretending to be 'touched by the spirits', Mokmurian gained high standing within his tribe, the Kjarvatti of the Iron Peaks. It was not long, however, until his deceit was discovered. Mokmurian was cast out of his tribe, and forced to wander the Cinderlands alone. The Vale of the Black Tower, and Elsewhere Accepting his position as outcast, Mokmurian decided to continue his quest for knowledge, and began to explore those places which his people held as taboo. One such place was an ancient Thassilonian ruin know n as the Black Tower, which lay in a shunned valley in the Iron Peaks. Exploring the ruins, Mokmurian discovered the Library of the Therassic Order, and his obsession with Sin Magic began. It is unknown where Mokmurian spent the following years, only that he travelled far, and when he returned to the Iron Peaks, he bore a crown of runes, and a heart poisoned by cruelty and greed. Killing one of his tribe's elders, he kept Conna the Wise as an adviser, and a symbol of his conquest of the Kjarvatti. After submitting his own tribe to his will, he began to pull together the others, calling young and impulsive giants with a promise that they would have the chance to fight in a glorious war to reclaim the lands which were rightfully theirs. Mokmurian built a great fortress around the Black Tower, naming it Jorgenfist, after the mythical castle which the Stone Giants believe guards the gates to the afterlife. With this act of blasphemy Mokmurian cemented in the minds of many of his followers that he was greater than the gods. Mokmurian began sending out hunting parties, searching the ruined Hellfire Flumes which lay along the border between ancient Shalast and Bakrakhan, searching for something only the king appeared to know of. Such parties led attacks on Drach Carraig, a mine owned by the Ironheart family, and Sandpoint. The Death of the King After the attack on Sandpoint, the Sandpoint Five began hunting Mokmurian, seeking revenge. Finding Jorgenfist, they infiltrated the fortress with the help of Conna the Wise, and began their assault on the Wizard-King of the Stone Giants. After a tense and bloody battle, Mokmurian attem pted to escape, seeking the aid of his followers. Conna the Wise, seeing her chance, staged a coup, and the Sandpoint Five successfully killed the foe which had loomed over them for a year. It was only after killing Mokmurian that the source of his magic was revealed. Unbeknownst to his own people, Mokmurian was merely a puppet to something else- something that was meant to have died 16,000 years ago.